Elleo
by chasethe-dreams-xXx
Summary: Ellie was abandon on a quest for three months. Finally, the Argo II found her, and was left no choice but to let her tag along. She might be the only one who truly understands Leo an OC/Leo Valdez story
1. Chapter 1

How long have I been here? Days, weeks, years? I'm not sure. It's hard to make out. All I know is that I should be dead. But I'm not. Why not? I want to be dead. I want to escape this dreaded Tartarus. But no. I feel the throbbing in my knee and move my hand to it. Blood soaks through my fingers, oozing slowly. I run my fingers down my leg and feel the sticky red substance. I've been bleeding for a while. If I loose enough blood, I can die. I can go. The hazy vision I make out is a blur in the hazel sky. The blur is growing. It lowers. Voices I can barely make out are heard. Words exchanged. And then all falls into a black abyss of nothingness.

My eyes slowly blink open and I'm on a bed, surrounded by around 7 people. Soon, my vision focuses. I only recognize two, Percy and Annabeth. They might not recognize me. I doubt they'll recognize me. The other six demigods are unrecognizable. I manage to whisper the words, "Where am I?" No one hears me. They're all talking, except for one with oil-stained clothes. The young one is nearly unnoticeable, but I watch the other one scratch his head. I repeat my question, barely wheezing out the words, "Where am I?" Everyone turns silent. They've heard me. "The Argo II," says the curly-haired grease-stained one, "We're heading for Greece and Rome on an impossible mission to save Hazel's half-brother, destroy Gaia, and save the world!" He smiles sarcastically as he says it. From that moment I start liking him. Percy pushes forward. "Leo, she needs some explaining. I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth—"

"His girlfriend," Leo whispers.

Percy coughs and nudges Leo, who is laughing histarically. "This is Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason," He takes a pause. "And Leo." He says "and Leo" with an exasperated tone. I can't help but giggle.

"Anyways, who are you?"

I pause. Who am I? I notice on a nightstand next to me two items from my home: A Lyre, and a Bow.

"I'm Ellie, daughter of Apollo," I say, "And a few months ago I left on a quest for camp half-blood, but was deserted after the camp forgot me. I barely managed to stay alive. Then you guys found me." My memory is returning like a lost dog.

"Oh! I remember you," Annabeth says, "You were the one we sent to fetch those demigods, but it turned out they weren't there. They're back at camp now, if you're wondering. A daughter and son of Demeter." Yes. I was wondering how they were, while fighting for my life, completely forgotten. I had that kind of time, to consider people who didn't consider me. For a daughter of Athena, I expected more of her.

"Will you guys bring me back?" I asked hopefully, "Back to camp?" But a shake of a head left me disappointed.

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom," Annabeth says. "Tag along until Gaia is defeated or awakened, and then we can go home." Wow. So much for a little sympathy.

The demigods walk out the door one by one. Leo is last, casting my a pitiful glance as he leaves.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks me.

I nod. He leaves the room. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Bagels and Accusations

_I am racing, running, on my feet. I breathe heavily, lugging myself forwards. I feel hot, dizzy, tired. Yet if I stop to drink, I'll die._

I jolt up. It was just a nightmare. I, I'm ok. Just another morning in the Apollo cabin. I turn to the window to watch the usual Sunday archery when—

Wait. It's real.

I'm thousands of feet in the sky. I look at the covers, seeing not the comforting, fluffy, blue and gold striped blanket from home but a bland white one. I feel my pillow. It's not fuzzy, pink, and soft. It's navy blue. I bite my lip and swallow back my tears. Staying strong is a must. Crying won't help the fact that my days are numbered. I use the sheet to wipe my tears. "It will end," I reassure myself, "Just keep your chin up and play it cool." And play it cool I did… not.

I entered the dining room and sat in an empty seat next to Leo. The demigods were discussing something. Only bits of their conversation reached me. "what should we do…put her down… she'd probably die…we have no choice…" And stuff like that. I couldn't just sit idly by, eating my poppy seed bagel. I rose to my feet and slammed my fist on the table so hard that the plates rattled.

"For your information, it's your fault that I'm here!" I point an angry finger at Annabeth and Percy.

Jason looks up from the egg bagel sandwich in his hands. "Why is that?" he says, sounding genuinely curious.

"They forgot me!" I snarl, "They ditched me. The whole camp. For months I was wandering, looking for the demigods! But they found them! And FORGOT me!" I'm tearing up now. Breaking down into the pieces, letting go what was inside.

Percy rises to defend himself, but it's hard to take him seriously when he speaks with blueberry bagel in his mouth. "YOU went on the quest! YOU should have been capable of keeping up with yourself! But you weren't! And now you're making our slim chances slimmer." I roll my eyes. Oh yes. I wasn't capable of being independent. Then how else am I alive?

I see Leo trying to stay serious, though the edges of his mouth slowly fold into a smile. I can't blame him. Seeing someone trying to come up with a rebuttal, while eating a bagel, has been the highlight of my day.

Just then, the girl who I think is named Piper stands up. "Enough nonsense," she says strictly, "Ellie's here now and there's nothing we can do. You're going to have to live with it." The whole table, myself included, seems to be charmed. Her words are soothing, smooth as honey. They calm the angered atmosphere at the table. I feel more… loose. This is how I come to decide that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Speaking of living with it," Hazel puts in, "has anyone seen Coach Hedge?"

Coach Hedge?! Woah there. I remember him from camp. He was the crazy bloodthirsty middle-aged satyr who called everyone "cupcake." And I'm not ready to be cupcake again.

Just then the door slams open. "Speak of the devil," I barely make out Annabeth's words.

"Have you cupcakes been eating without me?" He angrily says. Though it comes to me as a scream. "And whose the new one?"

I endorse myself in the bagel I have, spreading some cream cheese on it. But it's hard to ignore conversation when all the demigods (and Coach Hedge) are talking about is me. I lick my fingertips clean of cream cheese as soon as I've fully devoured my poppy seed bagel. As soon as I put my plate away, I dismiss myself from the table. I don't feel I belong. The slightest feeling in my gut tells my these are the seven from the prophecy a while back. I don't belong. I'm not special. I mean, yeah, I'm basically one of those rare children of Apollo who control light, but everyone else is rare, too. Percy is a son of Poseidon, one of the only children of the Big Three that are still around. Hazel rose from the dead. Frank changes shape. Annabeth has been given the mark of Athena. Jason can fly. Piper charmspeaks. Leo has the power of fire. I have the power stupidity. I mean, how can I compare with these guys?

**. . .**

**Hey guys! So… I'm trying to be as accurate to the book as possible. I was bored so I saw on the PJO wiki one day that some children of Apollo bend light. You're probably wondering why Ellie knows so much about the Seven. First… Ellie got to CHB at about age 9ish, when Percabeth was Twelve. Her mom was killed when she was 8, and she had been running around aimlessly until meeting a Naiad who took her to CHB. She came to camp between The Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters. She was there for the battle, when she was nearly 14. She was also there for the prophecy of seven and stuff. That's where she learned the prophecy. She also talked a bit with Leo the night before and learned a bit about the crew.**


End file.
